


You Don't Heal Overnight

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Gaslighting, Past manipulation, Short One Shot, it ends good dont worry, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: He hears too many voices. They’re loud.“Tommy,” one cuts through the others. “I need you to tell me five things you can see.”Tommy feels hands grip his shoulders, but he doesn’t face the person in front of him. Not yet.He looks behind him, wanting to be good, he’s good, don’t throw out his stuff, please…~~~Tommy still feels the affects of Dream's influence on him.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 408





	You Don't Heal Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat

_Smoke. An arrow. Blood. Embers. An insane look. The pit. Soul sand._

_“Dream, please detain and escort Tommy out of my country.”_

_He’s so alone…_

_A tower._

Tommy shoots awake in his bed. He’s shaking. He’s panicking. He wants to scream. He covers his mouth.

_(Don’t scream. He’ll be upset. He’ll take your stuff. He’ll be mad. You won’t be his friend anymore.)_

Tommy tries to calm down, but it doesn’t work. He’s rocking back and forth, his hand slips from his mouth.  
Why does his throat hurt?

_(He’ll hear!! You’ve messed up, you’ve messed up, now he’ll be mad.)_

He hears too many voices. They’re loud.

“Tommy,” one cuts through the others. “I need you to tell me five things you can see.”

Tommy feels hands grip his shoulders, but he doesn’t face the person in front of him. Not yet.  
He looks behind him, wanting to be good, _he’s good, don’t throw out his stuff, please…_

“Uh…” His words are shaky. “The wall… My-My bed... “ He looks down. “My hands, the floor…” He closes his eyes. “And, uh, my eyelids.”

“Now tell me four things you can touch.”  
“Y-Your hands, my bed, my clothes,” He reaches out. “The wall…”

“Three things you can hear.”  
“Um, you,” He still refuses to identify the voice. “Me, the villagers…” Where was he again? There’s yellow on the walls. 

“Now two things you can smell.”  
Tommy takes a deep breath. “The food upstairs,” He’s in a basement. “The walls.” He puts his head in his knees.

“And one thing you can taste.”  
“Steak.” He looks up. The Blade is gripping his shoulders. “Technoblade?”

“Yeah,” Techno confirms. “You were screaming. Are you okay?”  
Tommy laughs, but there’s no humor in his voice. “Ah, that’s a tough one.” He sits up. “But, I think I’m better.” A thought crosses his mind. “Did I wake you up?”  
“No, I just woke up really early.” It’s impossible to tell if he’s lying.

They sit in silence for a bit.

“Do you need me to be here?” Techno asks.  
Tommy waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “Nah, go do your dumb retirement chores, I’ll be fine.” He’s lying. He wants Techno there _please don’t leave him alone._

Techno gives Tommy an unimpressed look. “Alright, come up.”

A bit of panic worms back into Tommy _(Is he in trouble?),_ but he pushes it down.  
“You’re not in trouble, Tommy.” Sometimes he thinks Techno can read his mind.  
“Yeah, I knew that.” He didn’t.

Techno brings him upstairs. Tommy stands still until Techno brings him a bucket of milk. “I’ve heard that helps,” he says. Tommy downs it.

Techno goes to his room, and after a few seconds, beckons Tommy up.

Tommy follows and sees Techno put an extra bed across from his. “Now go to sleep, you child.”  
Tommy scoffs. “I am a grown man.” Normally, he’d cuss out Techno more, but… he really was tired.

Tommy crawls into the latter bed. “Night, loser.”

Techno hears the kid’s breathing slow. “Night, Tommy,” he whispers. He gets into bed himself.

Now, Techno would never admit this, but he was ever so slightly worried about Tommy. He heard him screaming from three floors up.

Just what did that green prick do to him?

And, if Techno had to untangle Tommy from his arms in the morning, he’d never say so aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> yay :D


End file.
